Nations
'Nations and Nightcrawlers' is a tabletop roleplaying game based on the game 'Swords and Wizardry', set in the setting of Voldrania. Its main deviations from the Swords and Wizardry system (which is in turn based on early edition Dungeons and Dragons) are the treasure system, the bestiary, the equipment available, the races, and the classes. Treasure System Nations and Nightcrawlers uses emeralds instead of gold coins, and the Minecraftian magic weapon system instead of the Swords and Wizardry system. In addition, Nations and Nightcrawlers uses three types of magic items: Potions, Enchanted Items, and Weird Items. Potions and Enchanted Items contain mostly Minecraftian entities, while Weird Items can contain anything from artifacts to monster spawners. As in the original Swords and Wizardry system, treasure grants experience points for acquisition to encourage nonlethal solutions to challenges. Bestiary Nations and Nightcrawlers scraps the original bestiary, instead working with creatures like creepers and ender eels. Otherwise, monsters function similarly. Equipment In addition to the ordinary equipment offered in Swords and Wizardry, the Nations and Nightcrawlers system offers such items as parachute chickens (chickens trained to slow a fall) and TNT cannons. At higher levels, minor magic items may be purchased. However, most quality magic must be found--or traded in exchange for exorbitant rates and favors. Weapons and armor may also be purchased made out of diamonds. This is a very high-level option, though. Races Nations and Nightcrawlers deviates notably from its original system by incorporating only two true 'species' into its list of races--Human and Surface Dwarf. However, one may opt to choose a nationality. The nationalities' bonuses are as follows: Aean // Native When foraging in the wilderness, Aean colonists have a 3 in 6 chance of finding whatever natural resource they need (within reason; they will not find a coconut in a temperate zone). // Aean natives cannot be surprised when in a forest. If they are in a group that is surprised, they may act separately from the group. Akarvian Akarvians gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls with cannons. Baratanian Baratanians gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against poison or disease. Eirrosian (extinct, only in historic games or ask GM) An Eirrosian can brachiate from one healthy tree to the next at his normal movement rate as long as their trunks are within two squares of each other and each tree is at least twenty feet tall. Equivian Wolves will not attack an Equivian unless attacked first. Fallnavorian Fallnavorians are proud, and gain a +2 bonus on saves to avoid being mind controlled. Heran (in Old World. Ask GM) Herans have a +4 bonus on saving throws against effects involving fear. Jadosian As a people trained to be on their guard around Nether materials, Jadosians gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against nether spirit possession attempts. Krolesk'Kan Krolesk'Kans deal +3 damage on a critical hit with a melee weapon, rather than just +1. Lirun A member of the Lirun tribe can fly a glowstone-powered aircraft at +50% the normal speed if given a day to tinker with it. Llysian Llysians may roll a d6 whenever near redstone machinery. On a 6, they immediately understand how the machinery works and how to control it. Llysovian (also known as Altenians) Citizens of the strange nation of Altenahnenwalde gain +1 hp at first level. Namessian Namessians have a +1 bonus on saving throws against any sort of magic. Ralkish Citizens of Ralkeis may eat rotten flesh and other nightcrawler-related foods without suffering the ordinary ill effects. Citizens of the island of Tesilik do not gain this benefit. Teasian If a saving throw to take half damage from TNT is successful, a Teasian instead takes no damage. Tripolian (now Jadosian, so only in historic games or ask GM) Tripolians are inherently street savvy, and can pass off as a native to whatever city they happen to be in. They may also roll to know 1d4 notable facts about the city upon entering. Yore Citizens of Yoren may choose to roll their initiative separately from the rest of their group. This choice may be made after the Yore's group has rolled initiative but must be made before the winner of initiative is known. Classes The Nations and Nightcrawlers system removes all 'divine' classes (druid, paladin, cleric) as there are no true gods in Voldrania--none that are proven to exist, anyway. Monks are also removed, not fitting the setting's theme and being too powerful a class regardless. The Mystic class is added--a class based around the Jaden, capable of using glowstone or netherrack to great effect. The Mystic has great strength when his chosen material is near, but is crippled without it. Sessions So Far There has so far been only one session in Nations and Nightcrawlers. Taterwolfen On A Hill Taterwolfen, a somewhat dim but sensible Equivian, finds himself stranded on a hill at night with only his trusty parachute chicken and combat-trained riding pig for protection. He manages to float down with his chicken to a nearby house, but a creeper pigeon inside attacks him. While he is unable to best the small creature with his knife, the chicken is, and he manages to befriend the pigeon. He then turns to exploring the house. He promptly runs into an enderman. Already injured by the pigeon, Taterwolfen attempts unsuccessfully to stab the enderman. When it teleports, he gets his back up against a wall--only for part of that wall to vanish. While the chicken and pig hold the enderman off--the chicken being the only one able to land a blow on it--Taterwolfen realizes he needs to hide in the sink. This results in the enderman being badly injured and forced to flee. It's at that point that the door breaks down and the zombies enter. Taterwolfen flees through the hole in the wall, and manages to get past the enderman to a Testificate village. Their iron golem, "Clanky", holds off the enderman until the sun rises. Taterwolfen then goes back to the house, finding a badly injured creeper. He fails to stab it, but the pigeon is able to finish the creeper off. End session. Category:Miscellaneous